<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want, Take, Have by lucdarling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145565">Want, Take, Have</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling'>lucdarling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Molestation, Pre-Canon, Sexual Assault, Sharing a Bed, Step-Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a three-day trip between California and Indiana.</p><p>If asked, Max probably would have thought she and her mom would be in one room with the Hargrove men in the other. Max doesn’t argue when they arrive in Albuquerque for their first overnight stay.</p><p>It’s the adults in one room, Billy and Max next door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Want, Take, Have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I realized it had been a while since I wrote some step-sibling smut and decided to fix that before the year was over. It's 1AM as I hit post and I wrote the bulk of this in the hours prior. Why am I still awake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max has already decided this is the road trip from hell. Even an actual road trip would be better, since that implies a home to return to after the adventure is over.</p><p>Her home is left in the rearview mirror as the Hargrove-Mayfield family drives east to a small town in Indiana none of them had heard of. Max doesn’t know how long the drive is, only that it feels like it will never end. She knows enough of Neil not to bother him with silly little kid questions about how long it will take as she sits in the backseat. She had looked at an atlas in the library one night when dusk had fallen and the skatepark closed, before her mom picked her up on her way home from the bank. California and Indiana are very far apart even in two dimensions.</p><p>She doesn’t bother arguing when they arrive in Albuquerque for their first overnight stay. Max hasn't done anything more strenuous than sit in a hot car all day with her mom and step-dad but somehow she is still exhausted. Her mom is withdrawn and pale even as she quietly urges Max to eat the remaining broccoli spears on her plate.</p><p>Neil has something in his face that Max can't place as his fork and knife cut his steak into smaller pieces. She’s still learning his looks, but whatever it is between his brows or in the curl of his hands around the utensils, it has Max cautious not to attract attention.</p><p>If asked, Max probably would have thought she and her mom would be in one room with the Hargrove men in the other. But she wasn't asked about the rooms at the motel.</p><p>It’s the adults in one room, Billy and Max next door.</p><p>Max hasn’t seen Billy since that afternoon, when they stopped their small caravan for lunch on the far side of Phoenix. He had eaten his sandwich from the sub shop in sullen silence opposite Max on the picnic bench while Neil stretched his legs around the park with her mom next to him.</p><p>Now, Billy slams into the room like an angry bull. The door hits the wall and Max jumps at the sound.</p><p>“Did that scare you?” Billy’s mouth is a thin line. Max shakes her head.</p><p>“Good. Don’t be such a little girl about everything, time to grow up.”</p><p>Max blinks and wonders what he’s talking about. She doesn’t get a chance to ask before he shuts himself in the bathroom.</p><p>“Don’t use all the hot water!” she yells at the closed door. He laughs loud enough to be heard through the cheap wood. Max huffs and throws herself on the bed.</p><p>There’s only one bed.</p><p>Max thinks about going next door, asking her mom to use their bathroom real quick because she drank a lot of soda at dinner. Then she remembers Neil’s face and sits back down on the edge of the bed, legs crossed. By the time Billy leaves the bathroom, Max is practically dancing in place.</p><p>She flips him off and powers through a lukewarm shower just to get the road dust off of her.</p><p>Billy is gone from the room when she reemerges. Max has the towel around her shoulders to catch her dripping hair and is pulling her sleep shorts up when he enters with no warning. At least he doesn’t slam the door open again.</p><p>There's a bruise on his cheek and Max wonders when he had time to get in a fight, who even would fight him. He's been so mean for the past week, ever since Neil announced they were going to leave California.</p><p>Then she realizes Billy can see her underwear and screeches at full volume. “Turn around, you pervert!”</p><p>Billy makes a big show of it, slowly covering his eyes as he grins at her. Max yanks her shorts up as quick as she can and throws the damp towel at his face.</p><p>He pulls it off and throws it on the back of the chair that’s seen better days.</p><p>“Brat,” he names her. It’s almost affectionate and Max thinks maybe, hopefully, they’ve gotten past the incident that made them move in the first place.</p><p>“Ready for bed?”</p><p>“I’m not a little kid,” Max rolls her eyes. “You’re not in charge of me.”</p><p>Billy takes a step closer and leans in. “It’s been made very clear that you are my responsibility. And you are a kid, you can’t even drive yet.”</p><p>“Yes, I can!” Max crosses her arms. Her dad has taught her, just in case. She never did get an answer about what that meant but she hadn’t told her mom about the lessons.</p><p>Billy laughs. “Get to bed, Max. Dad wants to leave at sunrise tomorrow.”</p><p>She huffs but climbs into bed. Max shuts her eyes quickly as Billy strips his shirt off, even though it’s not the first time she’s seen him without a shirt. If he was able, Max thinks, he would spend the full year in just swim trunks.</p><p>He settles in next to her, yanking some of her covers back towards him. They tussle, only ending when Billy’s hairy leg throws itself over both of hers to stop Max from kicking him.</p><p>She thinks sleep finds her quickly after that, since Max doesn’t remember falling asleep once she rolled onto her side with her back to Billy.</p><p>She wakes to a thumping, loud and repeated.</p><p>“What?” Max rubs the sleep from her eyes, blinks. The room is still dark but it’s not quiet.</p><p>The cherry of Billy’s cigarette glows next to her. He’s no longer laying in the bed, now sitting up propped against the headboard with his legs covered by the blanket.</p><p>“I will be amazed if you can sleep through that,” Billy sighs and stubs out the smoke.</p><p>Max turns in the bed, listening. It doesn’t take her long to realize it’s someone nearby having sex, the grunts and other sounds wrung out easily heard where they both lie in bed.</p><p>“Is that-” Max cuts off as her mom cries out again.</p><p>“Fuck,” Billy says and drags a hand down his face. “Sorry you gotta hear this, kid.”</p><p>“Not a kid,” Max tells him yet again. Her words don’t stop her from closing the space between them as the noises carry on next door.</p><p>“Hang on,” Billy says and flips his half of the covers over her body as he leaves the bed. The weight is negligible but the extra warmth is nice. Max didn’t know the desert gets cold at night.</p><p>Max squints, watching him dig through his bag. He comes back quickly, headphones and cassette player held in one hand.</p><p>“Here.” He drops them unceremoniously on her stomach and then climbs back under the covers. “I turned the volume up real high so you don’t have to listen to them.”</p><p>Her mom’s gasp punctuates his sentence unwittingly and Max scrambles for the orange foam and wires. Billy’s music is guitars and drums and not what Max usually listens to but tonight, that’s a relief. If it was something familiar like Madonna, she might associate the song with the new knowledge of her mom and Neil. Max absolutely does not want that.</p><p>She settles back down in the motel bed she and Billy are sharing, a little closer than she had been as the noises continue.</p><p>“You sure?” Max looks up at her step-brother, pushing one headphone off her ear. “You have to drive tomorrow. I can sleep in the car all day.”</p><p>“It’s fine, nothing I haven’t heard before.” Billy puts a hand on Max’s head, gently pushes her to rest against his thigh where he already has a pillow waiting. He pulls the covers up around her shoulders and lights another cigarette.</p><p>Max shoves her arm under her head since that’s how she usually sleeps, resting her head on her arm with a pillow between.</p><p>It’s only a little different, hand curled gently against Billy. Max shuts her eyes, music blaring and tinny.</p><p>Billy pets her hair, thick fingers winding damp locks into curls and letting them go. Max doesn’t tell him to stop but she shifts, hand moving up over his thigh in search of a more comfortable position.</p><p>He says something above her, lost to the noise of his music. Then his hand covers hers, under the pillow. Max lets him, too tired to complain. She just wants to sleep, to forget what’s happening next door. The music helps but it’s also keeping her awake so she can’t win.</p><p>Billy’s hand, larger than hers, cups her hand and moves them both up and down slowly with their fingers nearly intertwined. He leads Max’s hand how he wants, squeezing her hand against him with more pressure when she tries to pull away.</p><p>She would be more comfortable if he let her stop, let her curl her hand into a fist under her head. Max doesn’t say anything, exhaustion weighing down her tongue as his other hand strokes her hair so gently.</p><p>She’s a little ashamed to admit, even in the privacy of her own head, that she only realizes what’s going on when her hand encounters a damp spot at the top of what she thinks is Billy’ thigh. She tries to jerk her hand away and Billy’s laugh above her is muffled.</p><p>They’re not touching his thigh. Max has been slowly jacking him off for the past however many minutes.</p><p>He doesn’t let go, just keeps their hands in the same rhythm.</p><p>Max feels like throwing up, even as he moves their hands faster. She lets him, hopes it will be over soon. It can’t take long, she thinks.</p><p>Billy’s hand sneaks down from her hair to her top, sliding between her skin and shirt. He doesn’t say a word, just cups her budding breast. His thumb, callused and rough, strokes over her flesh. His hand squeezes and Max is pathetically grateful she can’t hear if he says anything as the next song plays on.</p><p>She continues stroking him, squeezing his cock when he does the same to her breast. It doesn’t hurt her, it maybe feels good. Everything is mixed up in Max’s head right now and she’s still so tired.</p><p>All Max wants to do is sleep. She hopes this will end quickly and he’ll leave her alone.</p><p>Billy’s muscles in his thigh go taut under her head when the damp patch at the top of his sweatpants grows. He groans low and quiet, barely louder than the guitar solo in Max’s ears. His hand tightens on hers and then lets go.</p><p>Max doesn’t say a word as Billy’s hand snakes out of her shirt. She shivers as his fingertips graze the back of her neck, wipes her own hand off on his thigh. She tucks the hand under her body but keeps her head on him, doesn’t dare move in case it angers him.</p><p>Billy can be unpredictable.</p><p>Max breathes, in through her nose and out through her mouth. It ends in a yawn. The tape playing stops with a click.</p><p>“Thanks, Max.” Billy says above her, quietly. He’s gentle now, or maybe she should say he’s still being gentle. Max won’t have any bruises in the morning to show for what just happened. Part of her wants to believe it was just a bad dream.</p><p>The noises from next door where their parents are have stopped too.</p><p>“Get some sleep now.”</p><p>Max rolls over in the bed, away from him. She watches through lidded eyes as Billy leaves the bed and walks around it to the bathroom. The light almost blinds her as he enters the bathroom to clean up for real.</p><p>She falls asleep between one breath and the next before he returns.</p><p>Max awakes to someone’s hand on her shoulder and she jolts up.</p><p>“Hey, sleepyhead.” Her mom greets her, already dressed for the day. “Billy and his dad went in search of breakfast, we’re going to eat in the car if that’s okay?”</p><p>“Fine with me,” Max looks around the room as her mom bustles about to pack up all the items Max had managed to leave out around the room last night.</p><p>“Get up, get dressed.” Her mom is all business this morning, firm in a way she usually isn’t unless Max has gotten detention for the third time in a week or was rude to someone her mom thought she should be polite to just because they’re old.</p><p>“What’s the hurry? We’re just going to sit in a car all day.” Max complains even as she trades her pajamas for jeans and a long-sleeve top. Neil blasts the air conditioning so it’s better to be dressed for that even though the afternoon sun makes the truck feel like an oven.</p><p>“Neil wants to get on the road,” her mother shrugs and smiles at Max. It’s something small but real. “I know it’s hard leaving your home. Hawkins is going to be a fresh start. I think you’re going to have a great year.”</p><p>Max swallows down bile as her mind reminds her what else is newly introduced to her. Her hand can still feel the warmth of Billy through his thin sweatpants, the way his hand had gripped her breast hours ago.</p><p>She shuts herself in the bathroom, lifts her shirt hurriedly to check even though nothing hurts. There’s no sign, it’s all just in her head now.</p><p>Max has the fleeting thought that although she slept last night, maybe Billy didn’t. Maybe he took more liberties and she doesn’t even know. It's small comfort that nothing hurts between her legs.</p><p>She spits up in the sink, stomach tensing as she dry heaves as quiet as possible. She doesn’t think her mom overheard and when Max leaves the bathroom, there’s no sign of her.</p><p>She doesn’t have a choice in riding with Billy since Neil's truck has already left. It's twelve hours from Albuquerque to Springfield. She wolfs down her egg and sausage biscuit while he eats his with one hand. He doesn't talk to her, just keeps his hands on the steering wheel of his Camaro and stares straight ahead as she curls up in the passenger seat.</p><p>Billy doesn't touch Max in the car. He hardly speaks to her and his music fills the spaces between them. She sleeps through the afternoon, head pillowed on her jacket bunched up against the window.</p><p>They get to Missouri and Neil tells them both over dinner that the third day of driving will be slightly shorter. They’re only eight or so hours from Hawkins now.</p><p>Max heaves a relieved sigh and Billy’s lip curls in her peripheral vision.</p><p>They’ve got one room tonight and Max is hopeful tonight will be different. That there won’t be a repeat of what happened.</p><p>It's awkward, the four of them in a small room mostly taken up by two queen-size beds. Her mom ushers Max into the bathroom first and reminds her to wash all over. Billy doesn't bother to disguise his laughter. She's quick about it, even though the water pressure sucks.</p><p>Max curls up under the thin coverlet, taking the spot farthest from the door. She rolls onto her side and hikes up the sheet to cover her shoulder, even though it's not enough to block the light to fall asleep. Billy climbs in next to her and stays flat on his back.</p><p>She doesn’t turn to look but can hear the rustling of Neil and her mom in their own bed. A wet sound, a muffled laugh. Max scowls at the wall as they continue to kiss.</p><p>The bed dips behind her and she whips around, leg kicking out.</p><p>“Ow!” Billy mutters in her ear. He’s close, way too close for Max’s comfort. “Don’t be a bed hog.”</p><p>Max hisses and tries to kick him again as quietly as she can. Billy’s arm reaches over her, pulls her into his body before she can strike.</p><p>“C’mere,” Billy says against Max’s hair. His breath tickles the baby wisps of red hair by her ear, making her shiver.</p><p>She tries to elbow him away and Billy grunts.</p><p>“Leave your sister alone,” Neil commands from the other bed. Max wonders what this looks like, Billy curled around her in the bed and his leg over both of hers.</p><p>“Yes sir,” Billy tells him but he doesn’t move.</p><p>Max didn’t expect him to. She holds her breath as his arm reaches around her again, dragging her against him.</p><p>“They’re not gonna-” Max asks quietly as the bed with the adults squeaks.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Billy answers, hushed.</p><p>His arm is hot, a brand against her, forearm like steel across her stomach. She’s not surprised when his hand moves to cup her breast like last night but this time over her sleep shirt.</p><p>Billy is gentle with her again, playing with her body as he wants. Max lies there, eyes squeezed shut until the darkness becomes too much and she opens them to stare at the wall in front of her.</p><p>He rocks his hips against her ass slowly. Max doesn’t move away, doesn’t call out.</p><p>She doesn’t know if her mom is asleep yet but she knows they can’t see anything in the darkened room. Max isn’t sure how Neil would react, being woken up by her complaint. She doesn’t want to find out.</p><p>Billy twitches, cock hard and warm against her. Max flips onto her back, suddenly uncaring that this disrupts whatever gross idea he wanted to do.</p><p>“Oh,” She can tell he’s smiling just in how he breathes the word. His hand squeezes her breasts, one and then the other before rubbing over Max’s stomach and then lower.</p><p>She lies there as Billy leans over her, still on his side. His cock is warm against her hip but he doesn’t rub off on her, seems more focused on Max’s little body in front of him as his hand sneaks between her sleep shorts and underwear.</p><p>Max yanks the covers up to her chin, covering the sight of Billy’s hand between her legs.</p><p>“Shh,” he tilts his head and whispers against her hair. “Relax.”</p><p>His hand is large, covering the growing patch of hair hidden by her underwear to lower where sometimes Max aches and touches herself. His middle finger rubs over her, pressing on cotton until it sticks to her and she can feel how damp she is.</p><p>Max opens her mouth, unsure of what she’s going to say. She’s stopped by Billy’s mouth on hers, swallowing any cry she could think to make.</p><p>It’s not a kiss, not that Max has been kissed before. She’s only thirteen and more interested in what’s going on at the skate park than to moon over any of the boys she calls friends. He stays there, breathing into her mouth until Max moves her head away.</p><p>“Shhh,” he cautions, lips sliding over hers again.</p><p>Billy’s fingers curl up to pet over her clit, small motions while Max waits to feel good. It always takes her a while when she plays with herself, slim fingers swiping over the bundle of nerves as it peeks up until her fingertips are wet with slick and her body shakes. Though this is nothing like those few times.</p><p>On her back, Max can stare at the ceiling. Billy’s eyes are open too, staring at her as he mouths at the soft freckled skin of her cheek, noses at her ear while his hand moves over her under the sheets of the motel bed.</p><p>His cock is still hard, leaking against Max’s side. She doesn’t touch him even as Billy rests more of his body weight against her.</p><p>The mattress under them squeaks as Max widens her legs for his questing hand. They both pause, ears straining to hear the censure. It’s silent in the room except for the whistling breath of one of the adults. Max thinks it’s her mom but doesn’t dare raise her head to look.</p><p>She lets Billy’s hand move over her, his breath hot on her face. She feels the stirrings of something growing, just as he pulls away and presses his lips to her hair one last time.</p><p>“Go to sleep, Max.” He tells her, putting a scant amount of space between their bodies. She’s sweating under the sheet and the blanket with the emotions coursing through her. She sort of wants to shove her own hand down her shorts and reach that dizzying peak but not with her mom in the same room only feet away.</p><p>Not with Billy right next to her in the same bed.</p><p>He clearly has no problem, jacking himself off in quick strokes that move the blanket. Max stares at the ceiling and watches his teeth sink into his lower lip to stifle his sounds as he comes.</p><p>Billy leaves the bed, just like he did last night.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Neil’s voice is a quiet, sleepy rumble. Max holds her breath.</p><p>“Out for a smoke,” Billy waggles the pack and lighter clutched in one hand at his dad. He slips out the door before Neil can tell him no.</p><p>Max flips over onto her stomach, rocks her hips into the mattress. It’s not enough, she has to be so very quiet and careful.</p><p>She doesn’t want to think about why she’s so worked up. Her mind goes carefully blank as her own hand slips down to touch herself, clit already slick against the palm of her hand.</p><p>Max brings herself off quickly, fingertips flicking over her lips and barely dipping into her. Her clit throbs and her hips push down against her own hand, wanting something more even as her body tenses and then relaxes.</p><p>She sighs into the pillow just as the motel door opens again, yanking her hand away. Billy is surprisingly quiet as he takes a piss and gets back into the bed Max occupies.</p><p>He doesn’t try to touch her again, even though the adults are asleep for real.</p><p>Max stares at the ceiling and tries to find the shapes in the water stains before her eyes grow too heavy to keep them open.</p><p>“Get up,” Billy’s voice comes as he shoves at her.</p><p>Max wakes up with a start, biting back the scream. She doesn’t know if she dreamed but she still feels so tired, like she hardly slept at all.</p><p>“Your mom already put your stuff in my car.” Billy continues. “I’m pulling out of here in the next ten minutes. If you aren’t in the car, you’re getting left behind.”</p><p>He bares his teeth at her, a mean look. Max blinks dumbly at him. She honestly can’t keep up with his mood swings.</p><p>“Get out of bed, Max.” Billy orders, peeling back the covers as Max lies in the bed. “You can sleep in the car again.”</p><p>Max awkwardly walks between the bed and the wall to get to the bathroom just so she doesn’t have to be any closer to him. Billy doesn’t comment, already turned away and headed out the door.</p><p>The drive that day is only slightly shorter, about eight hours. They pull up to the house on Cherry Lane a car’s length behind Neil’s Ford truck.</p><p>He hasn’t touched her in the car, not even when they stopped for lunch, but he’s been in a bad mood all day.</p><p>“Home sweet home,” Billy sneers as he cuts the engine. Max grabs her bag from the footwell and hurries out of the car.</p><p>Dinner is quiet, the four of them sitting at the table which came with the house. Max feels like she could sleep for a week, just knowing that she’s got her own bedroom with a door that locks.</p><p>She goes to sleep that night in her familiar bed, learning the new shadows on the wall cast by the streetlight outside. She waits for Billy to sneak into her room, to take what he wants from her.</p><p>Max falls asleep before he comes in.</p><p>When she wakes up, she thinks maybe Billy didn’t come in at all. There are no bruises, she's not sore. Her bedroom door is still locked. She cries in the shower that night, feeling a sense of relief.</p><p>School will start for the both of them two days later. Billy keeps busy moving furniture under her mom’s direction and watchful eye while Max unpack box after box. Her mom grants them a break in the afternoon and Max plants herself in the passenger seat while Billy does something with his hair.</p><p>He drops her off at the arcade and she skates home in time for dinner. </p><p>Max thinks it’s over, just a bad dream she survived for no discernible reason. It’s not like Max is ever going to bring it up with him.</p><p>Max breaks their unspoken rule and touches Billy in the car after she mouths off and they’re speeding away from the middle school after the second day of classes.</p><p>Her hair is stuck to her face with the suddenly open window thanks to Billy as he goes on about cows and high school girls. Max holds her breath for something worse even though her fury is still rising about his comments mixed with confusion. Hawkins isn’t beautiful or even anything to hold her attention but it is now a place of safety for Max.</p><p>She can sleep through the night, unmolested.</p><p>This makes Max brave, strong enough to mutter under her breath about the move.</p><p>“It’s just, we’re stuck here,” Max says.</p><p>“Whose fault is that?” Billy asks in an even tone. It’s a warning that Max blows past as she places the blame on him with one word.</p><p>He says her name in a sing-song when she won’t take back her words. Billy screams and scowls, all things Max is used to. She tunes him out as Ted Nugent sings. She hates this song.</p><p>She sees those dumb boys on their bikes just before Billy does and screams as the Camaro pushes forward with his foot almost to the floor. She grabs at the wheel, Billy’s awful hyena laugh echoing in the confined space. Max’s skin tingles when their hands brush against her own will.</p><p>It’s the first time they’ve touched since those nights just last week. Maybe it means things can go back to something approaching normal now that it’s been done. What happened in New Mexico, and then again in Missouri, it can just be a bad memory that Max can move past and leave in those motel rooms.</p><p>She spins in the passenger seat as Billy drums on the steering wheel, checking on the dorks now laying in the grass with their bikes. Billy doesn’t give them a second glance as the Camaro rounds the curve going over the posted speed limit.</p><p>Max was right, Hawkins is going to be hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dialogue at the end in the Camaro from a scene you should all recognize. It's not mine.</p><p>I Chose Not To Warn and used the Dead Dove tag so don't bitch about the content. Please forgive any errors, but I would appreciate if you'd point them out (as well as what you liked!) in the comment section below.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>